Freeing Phoenix
by Luna'sStar101
Summary: I never expected any of this. I never expected to be on a team of Superheroes nor did I expect them to be so distrustful of me. IBut the last thing I expected? To fall in love with one of them, the one that hates my very presence... /OC Character/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody Luna here! So I've been obsessed with Superheroes forever, but more specifically their sidekicks and being a fan of the show _Young Justice_ I was wanted to kind of test out my writing ability. This is kind of a way to to test the waters so I will need you to REVIEW Yayyyyyyyy... So here it is, my new store _Freeing Phoenix._**

**Reminder:I sadly do not own any of the characters or places in _Young Justice _or D.C. Comics, except Phoenix, she is totally mine and no one can have her.**

Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

I knew from the very second I entered the secret hangout, trailing behind to renowned Superheroes, that their eyes were on me, trying to decode the situation why a complete stranger, one who was dressed in no costume, but instead regular civilian clothes, was entering their sanctuary. Not only a civilian, but one being led by the great heroes Batman and Wonder Woman, as if in some sense of the words, I'm some priceless artifact, one that couldn't afford to be lost and these people were the huge, scary bodyguards hired to protect me, ready at any moment to spring into action if anybody took a step too close. But at this very second I could care less because at that very moment I just wanted to turn around and run. Run back to the Zeta Beam that brought me here, back to a place where I am wanted and needed. To bring me any place but here because from the looks that I'm receiving, I will most likely not be welcomed with opened arms here.

After walking up to the curious group that was situated in the very middle of what I can only assume being the training circle, the two Justice Leaguers and I came to a complete stop in front of the baffled group. Clearing his throat and effectively gaining everyone's attention, it seems Batman is about to give everyone here an explanation on the matter of why I was here. Though before he can open his mouth a gingered hair, freckled face teenage boy who was munching on a bag of chips while being sprawled on the couch when we first arrived, beats Batman to the punch.

"Who's the chic?" the red head boy says, not afraid to ask that is clearly on everyone's mind.

The only response though that Batman gives is "Your new teammate." Then dead silence.

* * *

***Gasp* Will Phoenix survive her first day of being on the team or will she be asked to leave so soon in her start up. And who will she fall in love with?**

**If you want to know keep reading next week for _Freeing Phoenix_!**


	2. Introduction of a Stranger

**Hello my pretties! I present to you my new chapter! For me to be able to update just 2 days after is pretty awesome and probably won't happen again. But anyyywaaaaayyysss I would like to ask you guys to tell me if I made any mistakes or some of the sentences are too awkward to understand, I would really appreciate it!**

**On another note: Some of you have probably already guessed who Phoenix is going to "shake up" with and I'm sorry if it's not that surprising. Guess I'm just not a very surprising person :C Sorry.**

**Reminder: I do not own any characters besides Phoenix, because if I did own them I would be a millionaire and would be sipping tea while petting my pet Liger instead of studying for Final Exams...**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

It was at that very moment, from how it was so silent so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, that all hell was about to break loose. And of course, it did.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NEW TEAMMATE'!"

"It's not like we need another one."

"We don't even know anything about her!"

Total and utter chaos would be an understatement. Statements and shouts were flying across the room, all competing against each other to try to make Batman rethink what he just said. With all the shouting and screaming going on, it was enough to make your head spin. But it seemed to Batman it was total nonsense of how the teenagers felt about the situation on hand because he wasn't changing his mind. According to him I was going on the team and there's not a thing they can do about it. Especially since it was he who sought me out for this position first. So it wasn't a surprise when the Dark Knight finally spoke it was to scold them.

"Enough." He said in the nonchalant voice he always used, like he'd taken care of situations like this kind before. "I was the one who made the decision to bring her here and my decision is final. She's your new teammate and there is nothing you kids can say or do that will change my mind on the matter, understand?" He said, eyeing all the kids as he did so.

Feeling somewhat ashamed of themselves for openly doubting Batman's judgment, the teens lowered their heads in shame, in the hopes of not making eye contact with the great man. Batman on the other hand, feeling satisfied that no one would make anymore ruckus about my addition to the team, then turned his head to the left side, facing Wonder Woman as he did so. She in turned looked at him, waiting for his signal for her to continue on the matter at hand. Batman then gave one tiny and quick nod to her, which once receiving said signal, then turned full front of the group. She then began the second phase of the visit, introducing me which at this second I really didn't want to do.

Standing in front of the whole group will still being able to view me in the corner of her eye, Wonder Woman cleared her throat, ready to speak about the new kid on the team.

"Well, if we are all done with that little screaming match I would like to continue," She spoke to the group, while clasping her hands together. Since nobody was going to speak up, she started back up on her little speech.

"As you all know, the Justice League have been giving you all reconnaissance missions, involving you to go to foreign countries under the shade of night," She said looking at the young adults. "But what you don't know is that we in the Justice League have discussed and debated about one thing, sending you guys on tougher missions, missions that we would send our own people on." It took a second before realization of what Wonder Woman was saying to settle in the kids minds. After all of them figured out what the Amazonian noble was saying, their faces began to contort in way of amazement and fascination as if she was pulling their leg or blatantly lying to them. Choosing to not slow down even though most, if not all, of her audience was in a state of shock.

"We decided to give you tougher missions, missions that will require you to go undercover, for perhaps days, even weeks at a time. It will also depend on you to keep either your position or your cover intake no matter what. So we need the reassurance that you will be taken care of even if you're severely injured, almost at that brink of death." Wonder Woman then gave a pause, looking at each member individual to see if they were grasping what she was telling them.

"So that is why we brought her. Graduating top of her class at Gotham Medical School at the age of 9, being an expert at toxins and poisons, and being immune to a majority of them, she is the most qualified to go on these missions and be able to blend in with you guys. So meet your new teammate, Phoenix De Violetta."

It was dead silent which was expected, of course, but only made my nerves that much worse. It scared me a little bit about how quiet a gang of hormonal teenagers could be especially when I know I wasn't really welcomed by a couple of them. Thankfully it was then, when I was starting to shift on my feet from the tension in the air, when a green skin, red haired 16-year old girl stepped out of the line of superheroes and started making her way toward me. Standing there in almost a stunned like stance I let her come face to face to me. Seeing a movement out of the corner of my eye I was about to go into flight or fight mode when I recognize she was putting her hand out in front of me. Finally gaining the courage to look at her face I then noticed the huge, most likely sincere smile on her face. 'She wants me to shake her hand!' I finally caught on to.

Gingerly sticking out my hand, I grasped the green looking girl's hand, giving it a firm shake. As we stood there shaking hands, she introduced herself to me, speaking in a cheery voice.

"Hello I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan or use my Hero name Miss Martian," she told me while grinning.

Not wanting to be rude I answered her back with, "Pleasure to meet you Megan," Giving her a small smile. Though I wasn't expecting her to lightly bonk herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand saying at the same time, "Hello Megan, you forgot to introduce everybody else!" Almost as if that was her fault.

Taking me by the elbow, though it felt more like she was dragging me, she lead me over to the small clique of teens, people I will be spending a considerable amount of my time with. Looking at some of their faces, I could still tell that one or two were not pleased with my arrival. Thankfully Megan had started naming the teenagers down the line, successfully distracting me of my worries.

Once I was able to remember which face went with each name, starting from Robin the Boy Wonder to the brooding Superboy or AKA Connor Kent, Batman and Wonder Women decided to depart, with the promise of another mission in the next couple of days. Giving me an assuring smile over her shoulder, though it really did nothing to assure me of anything, the Amazonian princess and the Dark Knight walking over to the Zeta platform, and with a flash of light they were gone leaving me to face my new life alone.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhh just like the first day of High School, is it not? Poor Phoenix is so utterly alone right now :(. But have no fear! She'll probably be making friends (and a few enemies) within the next chapter!**

**Also to let you guys know, it's not Robin she'll fall in love with even though that would be pretty cool. Maybe I'll do a story on that? Yeah probably. Wait til next week for the new chapter!**


	3. Tensions and Teammates

**Hola people! I bring you the new chapter! And it containes the arrival of Phoenix's love interest! Whooooooooooot! But I'm sorry if it wasn't the person you guys were expecting :( I really hate disapointing you guys but I can only do so much. Sorry. But other than that, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own any or all DC Characters. Only person I own is Phoenix and you can't have her.**

* * *

Tension. Suffocating, strangulating, chocking tension. That was the only feeling in the room and if someone didn't do anything soon to stop it I might, just might, go crazy. Thankfully Megan, as the ever so cheerful Martian she is, decided to speak up.

"So how about I show you around?" she suggested, though still giving a wearily look to everyone, worried that we might explode if she doesn't say anything soon. I shuffled uncomfortably under the gaze of the eight young heroes, averting my eyes over to an "interesting" speck on the wall over their heads, though still giving a quick nod to the Martian's question.

Thankfully she saw my huge shyness coming from being in front of them, so she silently excused the two of us by giving the other teenagers a pleading look. They seemed to understand what she was asking them (almost in a telepathic sense) so the rest of the team went to leave, some going to the Zeta platforms to leave and others down different hallways.

Once Miss Martin and I were totally alone on the training platform she then started speaking to me in a soft and caring tone.

"So would you like to introduce yourself to me?"

She must have realized by my silence how awkward I really was. Once it became known in her mind, M'gann jutted her hands out, shaking them as if she was erasing a mistake.

"I mean it's because I can tell by your body language that your shy, but I'd really like to know something about you that well what's official on you."

The real me? Even I haven't found that out yet. I don't even remember how I was qualified to be a hero, having no prior experience saving people or the day except in the hospital I worked at. How did I get into this mess?

"What do you want to know?" I asked cautiously, for I didn't exactly know what questions she would ask me. The alien thought for a moment until she finally decided on one.

"Well, where do you come from originally?"

I responded quickly, "Brooklyn, New York. Born and raised."

And I'm never going back.

"Well, that's interesting!" the girl named M'gann said, grinning to me. I nodded to her, giving her acknowledgement that I heard. We were then surrounded by silence, her not knowing what else to ask and me not bothering to contribute to the one-sided conversation. We stood there for a few seconds, neither of us saying anything until

Megan opened her mouth to say something when we heard an announcement come through on the speaker.

"Recognize Red Arrow B-09."

I turned my heard towards the bright lights that were illuminated for the Zeta-Beams.

I squinted my eyes, the light causing it to have black spots dance across my vision. After the light had died down within a few seconds and I blinked away the blotches, my eyes adjusted to see the person who had just arrived.

Once spotting him, my heart stopped beating.

There on the platform, standing with a straight back and a scowl on his face was Red Arrow. He was, according to the conversations I would half-heartedly listen to at the Hospital, by what the gossiping nurses would say: Red Arrow is the type of guy all the men wanted to be and all the ladies wanted to be with.

I'm not going to lie to myself. Sometimes, before I ever even knew about Young Justice, I would scan the magazine racks while standing in line at the grocery store, looking for something on the numerous covers that would even slightly entertain me. There were always ones on which celebrity did this, or what kind of clothes they were wearing, foods they were eating, people they were dating. Though on occasion a famous Super Hero would grace the cover, usually shown fighting a bad guy or saving someone. One time they did a segment on Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy. It was just after they had split and they were showing off the new makeover Speedy had gotten, now calling himself Red Arrow. Before he was dressed up in a horrendous bright red and yellow costume, sporting a Robin Hood type hat. But now shown in a dark red and black costume, with no frilly hat and adorning a permanent frown on his face, I realized why all the nurses wanted to be with him, he was a walking sex machine. And from where I was standing, staring at him with large Doe-like eyes, unable to move, or advert my eyes, I was in shock.

The said man then quickly walked off the platform, his destination a hallway that lead to a place I still hadn't learned of. He passed us, not bothering to even acknowledge our presence. That's when I realized he was a total jerk.

I turned to M'gann, my face giving her a quizzical look. She seemed to understand what I was asking because she then said, "That's Red Arrow. He doesn't talk a lot, at least to us any way. Unless it's tell us we did something wrong." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Well, if he's so much better then you why is he in Young Justice?" I asked confused why an eighteen year old was fighting with a group of teenagers.

"Because the Justice League won't let him in unless he can prove that he can work with others AKA Young Justice." The Martian explained, a tiny frown forming on her lips.

I let out a long sigh, shaking my head a bit as I said, "Once a sidekick, always a sidekick I guess."

We then continued to turn around, with M'gann leading me to a different entrance. Nearing it, was about to continue on behind her when, and to my very surprise, a red arrow embedded itself on in the wall next to me. 'What the hell is he thinking,' I steamed to myself, whipping around to face the archer. He stood across from me; hands still locked in the position in which he had let the arrow go, staring at me with a look that was filled with anger and disgust. I was about to go stomping up to him, ready to give a piece of my mind when he spoke, "Don't ever call me that again." I narrowed my eyes, anger seeping into my veins.

"Fine," I spat out. This day was already taking its toll on me and it wasn't even 3 o'clock yet. I then turned around back to M'gann, who at that second was looking a little bit frightened.

"It was nothing," I mumbled to her, for I clearly didn't want her to worry about something so trivial.

Nodding her had in the acceptance of my answer, she continued to walk down the dark hallway. Before I followed her though, it seemed Red Arrow had one more thing to tell me.

"And at least I'm not useless like you are," he shouted after me.

Now I was clearly regretting the decision to join this team.

After Megan gave me the tour of the place, which included a library, a furnished kitchen, game room, showers, training room, and my own medical facility, she left me at my own room. Closing the door behind while promising to check back in an hour, she left. I was finally alone to myself and my thoughts. Depositing myself onto the Queen sized bed, I let my body relax and my eyes to wonder the room. 'Looks like I'll be redecorating' I solemnly thought to myself, my eyes trailing over the lone desk and tiny closest. Thank goodness I don't have many items in my possession even if I make a doctor's salary and could buy whatever I wanted. But then again growing up like I did one gives up on the material things.

With nothing to do now except chill out until M'gann comes back, I closed my eyes, thing a nap would work wonders on my tensed and nervous state. Too bad every time I let darkness envelope me certain red-haired always popped up, demanding I pay attention to him. I tried to think about something else, anything else but my mind refused to listen. It instead choose to think of his face, though etched with a frown otherwise it was flawless, with strong cheekbones and eyes baring into you, daring your heart to skip a beat. No wonder any lucky woman would choose him over any guy.

'Wait a second' my mind told me, 'This is the same guy who shot an arrow at you.' My brain was right, maybe I shouldn't be thinking like this about that pompous jerk, I mean I've only been here for no more than 2 hours and I'm already acting like I love the guy. I needed to reel in my emotions and stay focused. My objective here is to take care of the team and make sure no one gets hurt.

Too bad I forget it all too soon.

* * *

**It's the enterance of Roy! Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! Also you got to see some of M'gann's sweet nature, well how I picture her as a sweet natured girl. Any way the next chapter will be up next week, so keep reading and reviewing my pretties!**


	4. The Dreaded First Mission

**I am oh so sorry for being like a month late but stuff just piling up and I had writer's block for the end of this chapter! Oh so infuriating! Any way I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**In other news I was wondering if move along quickly with the character developments or not? Tell me your answers! Though I think Roy is going to have to be slow, considering his personality.**

**So read it and love it!**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly too poor to own D.C. comics or any of their characters. But Phoenix is totally mine so don't even think of stealing her.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was failing, horribly, at my very first mission. I was one week into my new position on the team and I was already disappointing everyone. As if to emphasize my point I was currently kneeling behind a thick tropical tree peering around it at certain intervals of time, while in the outlines of some hot God forsaken forest in who knows what South American country, while the rest of the team fought off Bane and his goons with Superboy was taking on the very man himself.

From the debriefing I was given by Aqualad, the Justice League had reason to believe that the huge drug overlord was buying some new drug, a dangerous one at that, and had the intention of having an exchange of it with the League of Shadows. What the Shadows wanted we had no idea. But knowing Batman and the others they probably wanted us to make sure that the drugs didn't even make it to the states. It probably didn't help that Bane was able to pay off some powerful people to release him early from the prison of where he was usually held, even going as far as to turn a blind check to his illegal operations he conducted in their country.

I was soon becoming jittery with each passing minute for I didn't know what to expect in my first covert operation. From my position I was able to look over the area of where we were told our objective to be, with my eyes fluttering over the overt chaos that was taking place that is until I spotted Bane himself. I could easily pick out the entrance point of where the dangerous and body altercating chemical Venom was being constantly injected into him, the huge tubes giving off a bright orange color which was most likely caused by the chemical he was giving himself. Only if I could be out there I would be able to shut them down, but I know it would be useless because even with multitude of toxins, poisons and chemicals I kept in a section of my medical pouch that hung off my waist, none would be able to bring down the giant himself especially on the physical end without the drugs he was not one to be messed with. It just showed that even as a master chemist and toxin expert I still couldn't pull my own weight around. It didn't help my already damaged self-esteem that happened to take a dive ever since the incident with Red Arrow. And to add on to everything else I was still hiding behind a damn tree.

Then again, it was none other than Kaldur that told me to hang back with the excuse that I had no prior "fighting experience." If only the Atlantean knew what I could do, what I had done in my past life, what I was a part of and what I was ashamed I had become. But thankfully they didn't know anything about my past so here I was, watching my team fight off buff grown men as I sat behind a tall tropical tree, hiding like a coward. I sighed out loud, that action showing my inner frustration at my predicament.

This was just not my week.

Although Wally, Robin, Kaldur and Zatanna were pleasant, they still didn't want to have anything to do with me, choosing to avoid me rather than talk. I couldn't really blame them on that because from their point of view I wouldn't really want to associate with a total stranger that I knew nothing about. Then there was the other half of the team, containing of Connor, Artemis, and Red Arrow. It was open war on me according to them, with all three still openly distrustful of me ,Red Arrow going as far as to say I shouldn't have been brought on to the team.

Thank Goodness for M'gann, for she was the only person to talk to me on a day to day basis. The teenage Martian was the only one trying to get to know me even going as far as becoming my friend within a day. Too bad that friendship couldn't help me right now because as I scan the open land of where they were fighting, I located a crucial item one that could very well make or break this mission.

The item in question was a jet where it just so happened to be where the fight broke out. It was with that jet that the bad guys were planning on shipping the dangerous, mind alternating chemical compounds to somewhere in the states, to be used how we still haven't figured out. And as my field of vision closed around that certain item my mind also picked up something else.

How I didn't even closely stack up to the Team.

Taking note of everyone around the opening, I realized none of my abilities equaled any of the Super Teens. For one there was Artemis taking at thug after thug with her trick arrows, Aqualad fighting off three of the cronies at one time, Zatanna doing some of her weird magic stuff that I still had no clue how she did it. Then there was M'gann levitating mounts of rocks at various goons, Wally doing God knows what at his super speed, and Robin laughing as he punched a guy in the face.

Lastly there was Red Arrow doing what he does best, fighting bad guys and being the hero everyone knows and loved. Though the icing on the cake? He was still irresistibly good looking while he did it. It seemed that that the world was against in one way or another for I couldn't stop myself as my eyes slowly took in his current physic. My mind grabbed hold of how his chest rose up and down at a controlled rate, how he concentrated on every arrow he let go of to make sure it meet its mark. And God how he sweated. The tiny balls of moisture on his skin accentuates every part of him, highlighting his muscular arms and how they looked of safety but also deadly force, for it was with those arms that he had become a threat to the Dark side of the world. The Side I shamingly knew. It was with this train of thought I had to pull of myself out of because right now I was on a mission which left no time to receive those butterflies in my stomach every time I saw the certain red head. Damn girls and their teenage hormones. Damn Red Arrow and his ungodly hotness. And damn Kaldur and his leadership authority because where was I? Behind a damn tree. Waiting for the fight to finish and then pop and be like 'Great job guys, we really showed them!' The kind of person that does none of the work and takes all the credit, that's what I've become. I really want this to be over.

It was then though, almost as if a higher power had heard me that the fight was starting to teeter to the end. With all but a few of his accomplices knocked out, Bane was left alone to take on the full force of our team, well minus me. From the distance between me and the team, I could see Bane slowly kneel to the ground, though at the same time he gave a creepy smile as if he had a big secret that no one but him knew about, one that could only mean something menacing and evil in its nature.

It was Kaldur that made the arrest, putting the power inhibiting cuffs on Bane. Once he knew the villain was secure, Kaldur gave a brief signal with his hand to the general facility of where I was. I nodded my head, more to myself than anybody else and slowly began raising my body from the crouched position I was in. My joints giving a few pops and cracks here and there I was able to bring my body fully up and stretched after which I gave a slight jog over to where the Atlantean and his captive was, my pony tail with the French bread I had created giving a light bounce with every trot.

I choose to keep my head, ignoring the looks I received from everyone else.

Finally before the Atlantean and the captive in question, I began my task of dismantling the veins that kept the steroid flowing into Bane. It only took a few minutes to fully disable him, and just 30 seconds more to take a tiny sample of the Super steroid for an example of my collection in case of any event in the future it was needed in an emergency. By the time I was finished with my menial task the local authorities had arrived, sadly ready to take Bane to the prison for him to just escape again. A repetition that was come among powerful people. A repetition that could never be truly is broken no matter how hard we Heroes tried. For if there are no super villains then there would be no use for heroes, they would be inevitably linked; a yin and yang constantly turning, never to stop for as long as humans rein on.

Though it wasn't the thought of Bane getting away again that was plaguing my mind as the police rolled a strapped down Bane into an armored truck, it was conversing with my team that truly frightened me. It was what I was stuck doing now that scared me more for it was still evident in most of their faces that they still did not like me here.

After we cleaned up our mess, though I was sadly never apart of the action that caused the destruction in the first place, we all sluggishly piled in to Megan's bio-ship, a type of half mechanical, half biological ship that truthfully scared me. But by the way the Martian talked to 'her' as if she was real, it made it seem that I had real fear for it.

It was a silent ride home for everyone was too tired, sore, or sweaty to talk. Though as the designated Medic it was my duty to evaluate each teammate that had fought, to make sure they were not injured in any way, I swiveled my chair around, for I was in the front row and casted my eyes upon everyone else.

Half of the teens, which included Zatanna, Artemis and Wally were asleep already, with Wally having his head cocked to the side, his wide open and a trail of drool falling from it. The other half looked tired, beaten to the stage of exhaustion. If they weren't asleep now they would be soon. 'Maybe I'll wait for them to get home first, it would be very rude for me to wake them up now,' I thought to myself. 'Also how would I check them in the Bio ship? It just doesn't feel secure enough for that activity. Yeah, I'll just wait till we get back to the Cave,' I made up my mind. After I did another once over of all the tired and slumbering faces I started to swivel my chair back to its original form.

That is until a certain red headed archer caught my eye. From the looks of it, he was refusing to get any shut eye, opting instead to sit up straight and keep his eyes forward. Though I could tell by his drooping eye lids that he was just as tired as the rest of them. But that wasn't what had gotten my attention.

It was the long gash that ran horizontally across the joint area where his left arm met his shoulder. From the looks of it he hadn't even bothered to give it a second thought at the wound for it was crusted over with dried blood. 'Moron', I screamed to myself. An injury like that could get infected, a type of one that would cause much more fuss than needed. Never one to dawdle on my job, I rose up from my designated spot in the Bio-ship and though still a bit shaky and unsure of the small air craft I stepped toward him. Within a few steps I found myself on the left side of the Archer, feeling a bit nervous to talk to him especially given our last encounter. But I couldn't back down now, it was my duty as the team Medic to treat the sick and injured. And by the look of that cut, with it slowly turning bright pink on the edges, it could go any way for him. I softly cleared my throat, hoping to give him a subtle way to notice my presence. After a second of awkward silence Red Arrow swiftly turned his head to the side with a glare that was adorned on his face.

I never noticed how intense his stare could be until that point, and even though you couldn't see his eyes thanks to his domino mask, one was able to feel his eyes on them, burning into them.

I stood there, frozen, my had mind completely shut down. My mouth had dried up, making it impossible to say something. Not that I would in the first place, because not only was I frozen by the way he looked at me, but also by his facial features. His handsome face, his slightly tussled red hair, and his body, oh god his body. The way his arms looked strong enough to sweep a woman off her feet and carry her to safety, how strong they looked but not bulky in anyway as if it was sculpted to fit him perfectly. I'll have to thank the person who invented archery because where I was standing it was thanks to them that his arms looked so gorgeous. And leading from his arms was that beautiful chest of his, for even if it was covered I could see all his abdominal muscles ripple beneath it, screaming to come out. It was all because of that dark tight uniform of his. It clung to every part of him, from his neck to his muscular legs. Even down to his certain parts, a woman could see what he had going on there. Now that I thought about that part of him all the color rushed to my face, it seizing up in a contorted way of embarrassment. 'How could I think of him like that? The other week he shot an arrow at me! Get your head together Phoenix, a guy like Red Arrow has probably been with a lot of women while you haven't even kissed a man let alone sleep with him'. Now let's get back to the current situation please.

I adverted my eyes back to his arm, forcing myself to keep them trained there.

I spoke, "Would you like me to treat that for you?"

He didn't reply he just kept staring at me as if it would decide what I had just said. With the silence growing longer I fidgeted, with my feet balancing back and forth. After a minute or so of this, Red Arrow slowly turned his head forward, as if he was done cross examining me. Having to go on my intuition, I took it as a yes. I kneeled down, my black cargo pant crinkling alone the way. With my face to his shoulder I began the medical process, my hands reaching into my medic pouch and grabbing all of the necessary items. From the looks of the red angry flesh around it I was going to stitch it up and clean it, a task I'd rather not be doing. Quickly prepping the medical supplies I began the task at hand, first cleaning the injury and then applying disinfectant. After I had finished that I began stitching up the gash, none of us talking during the process.

After a few minutes of the total silence I finally finished the task at hand, putting all my supplies back in my pouch. As I began sorting of the items back to their original place, I spoke back to Red Arrow, "Just clean it twice a day for 3 days and then once every day for a week after that. Once it begins to heel I'll take the stitching out. OK?" I asked as I brought my face upwards to him. Though it was useless because as I looked at him he still didn't turn his head, he didn't even answer the question. After a moment to see if he would say anything, I risen up from my knees while letting out a long breath of air as I did so.

I turned back over to my seat, realizing something as I walked back to it. This will be the toughest job I'll ever have in my life.

* * *

**Roy, Roy, Roy, can't be nice for even once. Tisk Tisk. Any way tell me how you feel! Love it or hate it just tell me! Also don't worry my pretties I'll be focusing on a different teammate instead of Roy for the next chapter... At least I think I will. But don't hate if I don't! Also review! do it! DDDDooooooooooooo iiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt! **

**Until next time, I love ya guys!**


End file.
